Dark Legends: Awakening of the Demon prince
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Naruto is not the son of Minato and Kushina but the son of the Kyuubi No Yoko and an Inugami! Minato is an evil asshole! Konoha gets taken down manys pegs! NarutoXHarem 6 girls only


**Disclaimer-**Do not own Naruto or any anime! I only own the OCs and this version of the Kyuubi!

**Summary- **What if Minato and Kushina were not Naruto's parents? What if Naruto's "father" was a Inugami demon and his Mother was the Kyuubi no Yoko? What if the Yondaime was an evill Asshole? What if Kushina was the Kyuubi's little sister? major Jiraiya/Kakashi/Minato/Sasuke/Sakura bashing Evil Cruel Minato! Evil Jiraiya! Evil Sasuke Evil Sakura God-Like Naruto! Demon! Naruto Evil sadistic Naruto!

* * *

><p>Two very proud parents were gazing at a beautiful bundle held in the mother's arms…The father was a very handsome young man who looked to be in his early twenties (20-25)…He had long silver hair and golden eyes with slitted pupils…two Red stripes adorned his cheeks (Inu-no-taisho stripes but red)…He wore clothes similar to a daimyo's… he was a daiyokai a demon lord…he was from the royal demon clan the Taisho's and was the current head since his father's demise centuries ago. His name was Taisho Gintsuki the strongest head of his clan ever… he's even said to surpass his father the previous clan head at his age. He was the new Inu No Taisho after his father's death...a prussian blue moon was seen on his forehead...<p>

The mother was a very beautiful woman …no a practical goddess also in her early twenties…She had a very well-endowed figure that surpassed even Tsunade's…She currently wore a white hospital gown which hugged her very large breasts and curvaceous figure very well. Her crimson hair went down to the bed sheets she was covered in. If she stood up her hair would be around ankle length… she had some blonde bangs and highlights in her hair…two short blond bangs were over one eye and two long red blond streaked bangs went down to her well-endowed bust…Her visible (Right) eye was a beautiful crimson that would make a certain genjutsu kunoichi jealous…her lips had ruby red lipstick and her nails were decorated with the same red nail-polish. Her name was Taisho-Yoko Naomi… she was the Legendary Kyuubi No Yoko or Nine Tailed Demon Fox the queen of the Kitsune…and Gintsuki's mate or in human terms wife...and unknown to the humans the Origin of the Sharingan of the Uchiha clan...

Wrapped in the bundle was their new-born son…he was so cute and looked like he'd grow up to become as gorgeous as both his parents have inheriterd good traits from them both…He had a full head of hair and it was long... the hair was mostly silver but had some crimson highlights and blond streaks in it…and had six purple stripes on his face similar to the Inuzuka's marks three under each eye…When he opened his eyes...they were surprisingly different colors...the right eye was golden like his father's eye but the left was his mother's crimson...both were slitted of course he even had a pair of adorable dog-ears from his father's side sprouting from the top of his head. A prussian blue crescent moon adorned his forehead the symbol of his father's clan.

Gintsuki smiled at his mate, "Na-chan our little boy looks so handsome…"

Naomi smiled lovingly back, "I know Tsuki-kun…just like his 'daddy' and those dog-ears are just too adorable for words!" She looked down at her young kit with deep affection, "We've really outdone ourselves and produced such a beautiful kit."

"I have a feeling our son be just like us once he gets older," The Taisho head said proudly, "So Naomi-chan… what should we name him?" He asked...

Naomi thought for a few minutes…before the perfect name suddenly came to mind. She looked at her mate, "How about we call him…Naruto?"

"Naruto? That means Malestrom…I like it!" Gintsuki smiled…He was about to take his newly named son into his arms …when a sinister aura was felt by both S-class demons…Suddenly a man appeared clad in a black cloak with red clouds…His face obscured by an orange swirl mask.

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes, "Who are you?" He moved in front of his mate and son to protect them…this man's aura felt worse than Yamato No Orochi's and that was something… a human having a worse aura than the evil eight-headed eight tailed snake…who got kicked out of the Bijuu and was replaced by an ox with eight octopus legs…

Naomi held Naruto closer to her bosom, "W-What do you want?"

The man pointed to Naomi, "Kyuubi No Yoko!"

Naomi gasped, "H-How do you know me?"

"You mean you don't remember me my little pet… your master?" suddenly through the hole in the mask's left side an eerie glowing crimson eye was seen… three comma-like markings swirled around the pupil.

Naomi's visble eye widened in horror, "No… you can't be still alive…"

"Naomi-chan you know him?" Gintsuki asked.

The fox queen confirmed, "Yes Tsuki-kun, do you remember when I told you about what happened nearly 80 years ago…about my assault on this country?"

"Yes I remember quite vividly about your unexplained attack."

"It wasn't my intention, I was being controlled." Naomi explained with a bitter tone, "Throughout this country's history… there were only two humans capable of controlling demons…The founders of this very village Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara…"

Gintsuki gasped, "I remember…you told me Madara could use his so-called 'Eternal' Mangekyou to take possession of your mind and actions."

The masked man if his face was visible would be grinning a most horrible grin, "That's right and when that bastard Senju defeated me I was thought to be dead but I'm still alive and kicking!"

Naomi was shaking, "Uchiha Madara!"

Madara smirked behind his mask, "That's right Naomi… I require your services again."

Naomi hissed, "What makes you think I'll help you again! Your Sharingan won't work on me again!"

"Oh you'll help me…Even if I have to force you…" Madara suddenly vanished and before either Gintsuki or Naomi could react Madara struck Gintsuki with a kunai through the stomach…

Gintsuki was taken slightly by surprise. The Inugami growled, "You think a mere kunai will stop me?" But this was no ordinary kunai…Gintsuki pulled the kunai out and gasped, _'No this was one of…Minato's kunai! And it was laced with strong poison!'_ Already Gintsuki felt the poison weakening him, "You...bastard..." Normally a demon as powerful as Gintsuki wouldn't be effected but this was no ordinary poison it was the strongest poison within the fire country...

suddenly a yellow flash appeared behind Gintsuki and a tall blonde haired man appeared with a tri-pronged kunai at his throat…The man was clad in a jonin vest, black pants, and white cloak with red flames on the sides and bottom.

This man was the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's yellow flash Namikaze Minato. He had a sickening grin on his face, "Who'd thought I was dating the younger sister of the Kyuubi No Yoko herself!" When he found that out he was amazed and realized any children that he had from Kushina would be powerful hanyous…

Naomi looked shocked at the man that her younger sister Kushina had been seeing for the last few months.

Gintsuki gasped, "Minato? Why? Weren't we friends?"

Minato sneered evilly, "Oh don't feel bad _old friend_... it's just village business!" He went through handseals five flames lit up on his fingers each with a different elemental kanji, "Goyo Fuin!" He slammed his fingertips into Gintsuki's stomach sealing off his youki.

Gintsuki looked at him betrayal apparent in his eyes, "You…traitor! Run Naomi-chan!" With that he collapsed into a death-like trance due to the venom and suddenly loss of his youki.

Naomi screamed, "Tsuki-kun!" she was horrified as she watched her beloved fall into a death-like coma…

Naruto was awakened by his mother's cry and began crying himself like he could sense what happened to his father and what his mother was feeling…Naomi quickly jumped out of bed with her son in her arms…She quickly ran out of the door and avoided bumping into other people.

Minato and Madara both smirked evilly before vanishing in their signature speed techniques.

Outside of Konohagakure

Naomi ran as fast as she could in her human form… but these two weren't your average shinobi. The fox queen managed to make it a few miles out of the village before she was caught by Madara…

The old Uchiha smirked, "Now, now Naomi all you have to do is transform into your demon fox form and assault the village that's it."

Naomi glared at him hatefully, "No! I refuse! I will not attack this village!"

Madara had a backup plan, "Oh Minato? Why don't you show Naomi-chan here what we'll do to her little sister Kushina-chan if she doesn't listen."

Naomi's eye widened again, "Imouto-chan? What did you do to her!" She glared at them, "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Minato had a horrible sneer on his face as he vanished and reappeared with a tied up and naked woman she had long blood-red hair like Naomi's minus the blond in it and violet slitted eyes This was Naomi's younger sister Yoko Kushina or to the humans Uzumaki Kushina. Kushina whimpered as Minato roughly dragged her by the hair.

Naomi gasped in horror, "Imouto-chan!" She was horrified at her sister's current condition. Kushina was completely naked no clothes anywhere on her person… her arms were bound behind her back with youki sealing cuffs…She looked like she'd been beaten too.

Kushina had tears coming down as she looked at her elder sister, "I…I'm so sorry Onee-sama! I didn't know what they had planned! I swear they...they...sealed most of my power!" She had a seal around her neck that looked like a slave collar and it seemed to cut off her youki from activating.

Madara smirked and snapped his fingers…Soon a shadow clone of Minato appeared in a yellow flash… snatched Naruto from the safety of his mother's arms and handed him to the original Minato…

Naomi was shocked and terrified...she screamed, "MY BABY!"

Minato cradled the young boy in one arm while his other hand rose up and formed a Rasengan, "He's such a good-looking little guy …it'd be a shame if we had to kill him especially considering how powerful he could become." He had an evil glint in his eyes, "Now either you attack the village right now and I'll become the big hero to stop you or…"

"Young Naruto dies at the ripe age of one hour…" Madara finished evilly, "Then we'll rape your precious imouto and make you watch!"

Kushina whimpered and inwardly cursed at her powerlessness.

Naomi clenched her fists, "You…You …**bastards!"** Her visible eye began to glow an eerie blood-red and her pupil shrunk into a cat or rather fox-like slit..three tomoe appeared around her pupil…her hair grew now all the way to the ground and became spikier, her nails lengthened into sharp claws and her fangs soon extended and poked from the upper corners of her mouth…Her red youki seeped out of her body like a bubbling fliud...the tomoe in her eye spun as well and her KI spiked...

Madara and Minato both smirked… enjoying the feeling of the sheer pressure her KI gave off. Madara clapped, "Good, Good! That's the way… get angry your power grows as your rage does!"

Naomi growled, **"If either of you dare to harm even one hair on my sochi's or imouto's heads... I'll kill you both where you stand!" **She lowered into a stance …Naomi was about to rush them head on charging some of her youki into her right hand…giving it a crackling lightning-like aura.

Minato slowly moved his glowing Rasengan closer to young Naruto…"Ah-Ah-Ah Naomi-chan one more move… your little Naruto dies and your imouto becomes my personal toy." He said cruelly.

The baby was crying loudly sensing the foul aura… plus the glowing small typhoon of death in front of him…the poor little guy was frightened out of his mind.

Naomi was about to attack until she saw the gesture and heard the truth in Minato's cruel tone…She stopped in midstep.

Kushina watched with both horror and rage…she cursed the fact that Minato tricked her a Kitsune… the younger sister of the Kyuubi no yoko so easily…and now her elder sister their queen, who she loved and admired more than anyone else would be forced to basically commit a homicidal rampage…and her nephew would suffer the cruel fate of becoming his own mother's jinchuriki…

Madara asked, "Do we have an agreement Naomi-chan? To stop your 'attack' on the village… Minato-kun here will use a forbidden seal to bind you to your son's body…"

Naomi gasped, **"No…you're planning to make my Naru-chan into a jinchuriki!"** The kitsune queen remembered the rumors on how Jinchuriki were treated and she didn't like the idea of her little kit being treated that way...

Madara clapped again, "That's right! Well done! Yes, Your son will become your vessel! Minato will pretend to be his father and Kushina will be believed to be his mother. Even so everyone will hate him for containing you and believe he IS you!"

Naomi clenched her fists so hard that her claws dug into her palms cutting them, **"Damn you…Damn you both to hell!" **If she was in control of the situtation she would crush them both right now…

Madara gasped dramatically, "My, My such foul language Naomi-chan and in front of your own child too…such a bad example for the beginning of your son's life."

Naomi quivered with defeat… tears fell down…She dropped to her knees on the ground, **"Please… don't… don't kill my Sochi or harm my imouto! I'll do it…I'll…attack the village!" **More tears fell as she said this, **"Just… don't …hurt… them...Please..."** Her tears stained the earth.

"Ah excellent! You've made a wise choice Naomi-chan!" Madara said, "Minato prepare the brat for the sealing!"

Minato grinned, "With pleasure Madara-sama!" He vanished in his signature yellow flash with Kushina as well.

Madara looked down at her, "Aw don't feel so bad Naomi-chan at least you'll to get watch him from within growing up…as a weapon!" He laughed maliciously. There was not any ounce of pity in this man's voice. Madara was truly a monster in human form.

Naomi glared at him hatefully through tear-filled vision…She knew that she was trapped in a corner, _**'Tsuki, Sochi, Imouto-chan... Forgive me! I'm so sorry but I have no choice! I can't let this teme hurt you!'**_ She thought about the innocents in the village and teared up more knowing she would be ending many innocent lives this very night. Which would forever be called the 'Kyuubi Attack'...

Madara waved, "Have fun!" He vanished…

Naomi began to on her transformation into her demonic fox form…she channeled all of her hatred and rage at Minato and Madara towards the poor innocents of the village and summoned her youki…the red energy swirled around her... the ground and trees near her began to melt and animals died due to the toxic properties of her youki…a very hot wind began to howl loudly… her power soon became even more intensely hot to the point where a black haze started to surround Naomi (Think of when Naruto/Sora goes 4 tails)… And the haze soon hid her within a dense black sphere...the sphere turned into a orange-red pillar of youki that soon grew into the sky. A massive furred arm with a demonic clawed hand attached reached out of the pillar and hit the ground with a huge rumble... Followed by another one and then the head followed them... then the body pulled itself free of the light and lastly the back legs which looked very similar to the front and nine spear-like tails twice the length of the fox came out...the light faded to reveal a massive orange demonic kitsune about 500 feet tall it's nine-tails swaying under some unconscious command... though it's form more resembled a mutated rabbit especially with the long pointed ears and the way the back legs were built while the upper body was humanoid in stature. This was Naomi in her terrifiying demonic battle form, this was the form that was feared and known by all ninja villages and was in the konoha textbooks and scrolls. Naomi rose up on her hind legs... reared back her head and unleashed a loud frightening were-wolf like howl from her open jaws. That howl created a massive shockwave that destroyed several acres of the forest. Naomi dropped back down on all fours with a huge earthquake due to her immense size and weight in this form. Her nine tails began to spin soon whipping up a powerful cyclone. Naomi faced the village and charged forward ramming straight into the barrier. The barrier shattered instantly and the alarms went off. The ninja forces of the village soon were battling the Kyuubi No Yoko in a futile effort to drive her away.

Hokage Tower

Minato took Naruto and Kushina to a hidden chamber.

He smirked, _'Now our plan can truly begin.'_ He began working on the seal...he had to seal off naruto's demon blood and make him seem like any other Jinchuriki also he had to make sure Naruto's demon blood wouldn't be jumpstarted due to his mother being within him…He cut his finger and made Kushina cut her own and they both let their blood drip into the still wet seal…Minato went through handseals. Naruto's skin color changed to match that of Kushina's skin complexion. The boy's dog-ears shrunk into his head and normal human ears replaced them...his long hair became the same boring spiky blond as Minato and even his beautiful eyes became that boring blue color. Minato then made sure to enhance his control seal over Kushina to make sure she'd obey him. He then ran to a hidden room where he kept his student Rin imprisoned,_'Heh, Heh, Rin-chan you were the dead-weight on my team you'll have a use now! You shall be sacrificed by my jutsu!'_ The evil Yondaime flashed through handseals, "Shōten no Jutsu..." He whispered sending his chakra into Rin..her feminine looks changed into an exact likeness of him. He activated the seal to control Rin's actions as well. He made his copy get up and get the boy. But first He created a kage-bushin to deal with Kakashi.

a few minutes later

An ANBU came in and bowed, "Yondaime-sama!"

'Minato' turned, "Yes?"

"Yondaime-sama! The Kyuubi No Yoko has been spotted at the gates!" the panicked ANBU exclaimed… Suddenly a crack and a loud roar were heard, "No! It just breached them!"

'Minato' hid a dark smirk, _'Excellent you're right on time Naomi!' _He outwardly commanded, "Send our strongest ANBU forces! I'll be there shortly..."

"Yes sir!" The ANBU vanished.

When they were gone 'Minato' turned to Kushina and then forcibly gropped her breasts. He grinned pervertedly, "I'll want to have some fun with you Kushina-chan...I'll be right back!"

Kushina whimpered at his leering gaze feeling exposed. Well given her current lack of dress she was...for a lack of better words exposed literally...

Battlefield

Sure enough the village's ninja forces gathered and tried to hold Naomi back… alas she wasn't the Kyuubi for nothing…She easily tore through their forces like they were mere insects which technically compared to her demon form they were…

One shinobi cried out, "Hold it back until Yondaime-sama arrives!"

They leapt at Naomi but she easily dodged and killed quite a number of them with a single swift strike from her claws. The surviving ninja were shocked by the speed she had despite her great size... And it seemed to be growing and soon reached the point to where her attacks were nothing more than red blurs. Several ninja were crushed in a single blow. She also unleashed a powerful sonic roar sending the ninja flying... but in her mind she hated the fact of what these temes were making her do...these innocent people had done nothing to deserve this rampage...those bastards Madara and Minato would pay for this...Minato for threatening her family and Madara for using her as if she was his pet! She was the Kyuubi No yoko the strongest of the nine bijuu and the queen of the Kitsune... not some giant pet for some fancy-eyed (Eyes that **she** gave them) mortal who feared death!

Another shinobi with black eyes cursed, "Damn it! The demon is just too strong! No matter what we throw at it…it just shrugs it off!"

Naomi sat back onto her haunches, her head titled back and her Nine tails were curved inward toward her mouth …as black and white chakra bubbles gathered at their tips just right above her mouth…forming a large ball of chakra her mouth opened wider so as to swallow the ball. Which she did before facing the shinobi and steam began to hiss from her mouth.

A third shinobi with white eyes…clearly a Hyuga clan member went through handseals, "I'll check it out…Byakugan!" The veins under his eyes bulged out and his pupils appeared. He saw a sea's worth of chakra building within the demon fox's body…He paled, "Oh hell! Brace yourselves everyone it's building up _a lot _of chakra!"

The ninja paled and instantly switched to defensive jutsu…but it just wouldn't be enough.

Naomi fired a long range blast of raw chakra. The Imari a technique known to all of the bijuu.

The Imari swept over the ninja forces reducing those caught in the blast radius to dust and carving a massive trench in the earth…it went all the way to the Hokage mounment and struck creating a powerful explosion that rocked the entire village.

Just then a boom was heard and a giant toad arrived on the battle-field…The toad wore a yazuka jacket and a giant knife strapped to his side…atop his head was the very man everyone's been waiting on. He carried a bundle in his arms.

Cheers rang out from the survivors, "Oh thank kami! It's Yondaime-sama!"

The toad Gamabunta exhaled some smoke from his pipe, **"What do you need this time gaki?"**

Minato spoke, "Bunta get me close enough to the Kyuubi!"

Gamabunta sighed as he looked at the massive fox, **"That won't be easy even for me. The Kyuubi No Yoko is one of the most powerful beings in the world and you're asking me to face her head-on?"**

"Pleae Bunta! I have a plan to defeat her!" Minato inwardly laughed at how guillible these fools were…as if he actually cared about these pathetic toads or pathetic weaklings…hell he was happy when Obito died… the boy was useless… since he didn't have the lust of power the rest of his clan had…Minato grinned evilly inside knowing all was going according to plan...Kakashi would definitely follow his plans.

Naomi sensed the new opponent and turned to face Gamabunta seeing Minato on his head... She growled in contempt and lowered into a battle stance.

Gamabunta relented, **"All right Gaki I'll give it a try."** He withdrew his knife and charged forward aiming to slash Naomi's side with it…Minato used chakra to stay atop Gamabunta.

Minato gazed down evilly at the bundle in his arms, _'Heh, heh! Kid… You're going to be the village's…no OUR greatest weapon to take over the elemental countries! Hahahahahaha! The old fool Sarutobi has no idea what is to come in the future!'_

Naomi easily caught the strike in her mouth…her fangs began to crack the sword. Her tails were helping by striking out at the toad boss.

Minato grinned, _'Perfect this foolish old frog has his uses after all!' _He went through handseals…and switched with someone who was turned into an exact likeness of him to take his place in the jutsu.

Gamabunta struggled against the assault, **"Minato anytime now! My blade won't hold her for much longer!"** Naomi bit down harder on the knife… cracking it deeper…her fangs were obviously much stronger and harder than the knife. She reached out and slashed Gamabunta across the eye with one claw. Gamabunta groaned in pain and barely managed to keep his hold on her…

Naomi looked at the bundle in Minato's arm...despite the changes he couldn't hide Naruto's scent from her. _**'Naru-kun...sorry baby, but mommy will be with you always my precious kit...'**_ Tears the size of raindrops fell from her eyes...

Minato clapped his hands together, "Shiki Fuin!"

Naomi suddenly released the knife as a cold chill ran down her spine all the way to the tips of her tails…confirming the Shinigami's arrival.

The huge ghostly form hovered above Minato, **"Mortal why have you summoned me to this plane?"**

"Shinigami-sama! I have a request… please seal the Kyuubi No Yoko within this child!" Minato asked.

The Shinigami seemed surprised, _**'He wants me to seal the Kyuubi away? I could simply send her back home to Makai…**_**' **He shrugged, _**'Oh well… it is not my job to ask questions…' **_The Shinigami removed his blade from his mouth and stabbed Naomi with it…

Naomi winced at the pain, _**'Imouto-chan…Tsuki-kun…I'm sorry… but I won't get to see either of you for a while!' **_Was her last conscious thought as she was dragged into the seal drawn on her son's stomach… straight into a giant sewer-like cage (Got to keep Naruto's mindscape the same for now)…which locked up tight behind her with a paper seal…emotionally drained… Naomi went to sleep for the next 13 years…

To observers the jutsu looked like a bright flash of light and Naomi was gone along with Gamabunta having spent most of his energy...But Minato was still standing holding a young blond baby with whisker marks and a glowing complex seal on his stomach yet there was another Minato on the ground dead...the 'corpse' of him on the ground poofed becoming a young brunette kunoichi with purple markings on her face...

Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived in his battle armor, "Minato! Where's the Kyuubi!"

Minato grinned, "She's sealed Sarutobi…sealed within my son here." _'Foolish old man, once I leave and have Madara-sama spread the word of my 'death' the council will overwhelm and weaken you allowing free reign to break the boy!'_

Hiruzen gasped, "Your son! I knew you were dating Kushina but still…I didn't know you two had a son."

Minato chuckled, "We had to keep our son secret Sarutobi… due to my enemies wanting revenge on me and what better way for them than to try and murder my only heir?"

Hiruzen wasn't so sure…He gave the Hokage position to Minato because he thought he'd use it the right way… but lately… Sarutobi's been feeling a sinister malicious aura from the younger leader, also he's been hearing some complaints from people who claimed he was mistreating Kushina. He narrowed his eyes. _'Hmmm...something different about Minato lately he seems...more like...Orochimaru! Could I have chosen the wrong person to make my successor?'_

Minato handed Naruto to Hiruzen, "Sarutobi tell the villagers that my son is to be seen as a hero…" He hid a very malicious grin, _'Make sure you tell them what the boy's protecting them from!'_

Sarutobi was surprised, "What about you and Kushina?"

"We have to make sure our enemies don't find out Naruto's my son… so I have to leave Naruto and Kushina-chan here for now...Give Naruto Kushina-chan's last name of Uzumaki." Minato informed, "I'll be back much later." The Yondaime vanished in a yellow flash.

Hidden building

Kushina was crying because of the tragedy that has befallen her family. She cried, "I'm…I'm so sorry Onee-sama, Naruto-kun, Ni-sama! I didn't know what they had planned to do until it was too late!" She soon sensed a foul chakra and saw _him_. The man who had planned all this alongside Uchiha Madara.

Minato grinned lecherously at Kushina's fine body, "Hi Kushina-chan." He was a worse pervert than his sensei the Toad Sannin Jiraiya…He ogled Kushina's beautiful form… her large breasts, her thin waist…her curvy round hips…well-shaped ass…as well as the small patch of red hair above her womanhood…she really was way more beautiful than any of the other women in the village… even Tsunade couldn't compare to her or Naomi.

Kushina growled at him, "You…YOU **BASTARD!"** Red youki began to seep out of her body shattering the cuffs freeing her arms. Her hair gained a darker blood-red hue and lenghtened, fox-ears sprouted on the top of her head, her long hair now covering the place where her human ears once were... her eyes became red and slitted like Naomi's…her nails and teeth elongated into claws and fangs…six stripe marks appeared on her face similar to Naruto's but black. 8 fox-tails the same color as her hair appeared out of her back and thrashed angrily...Instantly Kushina shot to her feet and was about to lunge at Minato…with the intent to kill. Her tails hardened and their tips shined like blades. Kushina snarled hatefully, **"I'll kill you! You traitor! How dare you force Onee-sama into attacking and sealing her within her own son/my nephew!"**

Minato chuckled, "Oh we can't have you doing now can we…sensei?" He licked his lips from watching her large breasts bounce with her movement. This was one fine kitsune and that fact that she was the younger sister of the Kyuubi was an added bouns...

A tall older man with long spiky white hair and red lines running down his face appeared out of the shadows…He wore clothes you'd see on a Kabuki actor. He had a horned headband with the kanji for 'Oil' on it. This was Jiraiya the master of toads and the biggest pervert in all of Hi No kuni.

Jiraiya grinned and formed a handseal, "Seal."

Instantly Kushina's youki seeped back into her body…Her fox features returned to normal...terrified Kushina dropped one knee in shock, "W-What happened to my power?"

Minato smiled, "That collar does more than mark you as my property Kushina-chan…It's as advanced as the dead demon seal that contains your dear sister within 'our' son's body…I created it one day reading Orochimaru's notes…Jiraiya-sensei helped me design it...whenever you try to use your powers it will seal them within you and it has another nice effect too...Show her sensei!"

Jiraiya formed another handsign, "Pain."

Instantly Kushina was zapped by several thousand volts of electricity…She screamed in sheer agony as what felt like multiple lightning strikes from raiton jutsu went through her body…She felt the pain for what seemed like eternity thought in real time it was only a few minutes…If Kushina wasn't the Kyuubi's younger sister she'd be dead right now…Kushina felt her legs come out from under her and she fell to the ground her body still throbbing from the pain.

Minato walked over to the fallen Kushina and stroked her cheek, "Aw don't feel so bad Kushina-chan…you're mine and I'm just trying to make you realize it." He helped her up groping her breasts and ass as he did so.

Kushina whimpered feeling Minato grope her…she hated this… this seal made her helpless in his hands…Her the princess of the kitsune race reduced to nothing more than a human's toy!

Minato grinned at his sensei, "Hey sensei …I think it's time I have my fun…"

Jiraiya grinned a very eerie perverted smile, "Minato…I knew there was a reason I chose you as my pupil!"

Kushina whimpered more seeing the glint of lust in Minato's eyes… looking at her like she's a piece of meat…

"Minato…why don't you take her? You've always wanted her…I'll take notes for my newest Icha-Icha!" Jiraiya said.

"Sure thing sensei just let me be the first to buy it when published!" The Yondaime then dropped his pants revealing his large erection, "Now Kushina-chan… I need some relief and I want you to provide that relief." His member was already dripping with pre-cum with how horny he was for this beautiful woman...

Kushina struggled as Minato forced her to her knees face to face with his throbbing manhood. He grinned, "Now my little toy it's time for our fun!"

(The next scene is so graphic I'm not going to put it in! Only the end part shall be shown! I HATE Rape! A/N: I will not… repeat… will NOT ever do Rape scenes! So don't even ask!)

Minato pulled his cock from a now unconscious Kushina's dripping pussy…dripping with Minato's seed… she was covered in his seed as well…her hair was matted with sweat.

Minato was feeling much relief, "Thank you Kushina-chan I feel much better that was so much fun!" He can't believe how fun that was and how many times he was brought to orgasm. Kitsune really did have a lot of stamina even with their youki suppressed.

Jiraiya had exploded in his pants several times while watching and taking notes. He grinned, "That's my boy!" He got all kinds of inspiration from witnessing the horrible act.

Minato gave him the thumbs up, "Thank you sensei! I did learn from the best after all!"

"What do we do with her now?" Jiraiya asked his pupil.

the blond man smiled maliciously, "Give her to Danzo that old fool will keep her locked up nice and tight! She MUST be kept from Naruto at all costs!"

Jiraiya nodded and took Kushina's unconscious form into his arms and vanished.

The man placed a brown cloak around himself, _'Time to disappear!'_ He vanished not to be seen for the next 13 years…

13 years later…Nami No Kuni

Two boys were facing a hunter-nin by the name of Haku…They were currently trapped in a dome of mirrors.

One boy had dark-blue/black hair in the shape of a chicken and red eyes with two tomoe in one and one tomoe in the other…his clothes consisted of a high-collar blue shirt and khaki shorts…on his wrists were white wristbands with blue inner lining…He was Uchiha Sasuke the prodigy from the Noble Uchiha clan and one of the three last surviving Uchiha along with the cause of the massacre his elder brother Itachi, and the eldest living Uchiha Madara himself.

The other boy wore a bright orange jumpsuit and had spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes…he even wore the same orange trousers…This boy was 'Uzumaki' Naruto the 'Bane' of Konohagakure and the Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi No Yoko…but unbeknownst to the village he wasn't just the Kyuubi's vessel he was her son as well…

Haku was an older kunoichi with a hunter-nin mask with the symbol of hidden mist on it…She wore a blue outer suit and brown shorts…her image was currently in one mirror facing the boys…

Sasuke had saved Naruto from Haku's assault… but he was now severly wounded covered in senbon…The Uchiha didn't know why he had saved the dobe...

He chuckled,"You're…always getting…in the way Naruto…It never fails..."

Naruto was stunned. The blond asked stubbornly, "Sasuke…why? Why did you do it? You didn't have to do that! I didn't need you to save me!"

Sasuke looked back at Naruto, "I don't know… my body…just moved on it's own..." He groaned feeling his life fading fast, "Naruto…He's still out there…my brother…I promised I'd stay alive …until I killed him…" Sasuke started to slowly fall back seemingly dead.

Naruto was stunned and then caught Sasuke.

Haku looked at the wounded blond, "He chose to jump in… even though it was a trap…he was a true shinobi worthy of praise." Haku began to enter her mirror, "Is this the first time you've lost a comrade in battle? This is what it means to be a shinobi."

Naruto held his teammate's corpse, "…Shut up! He might've been a teme but he was a team member!" A cold wind brushed from Naruto's body...Just then steam started to rise from his body which soon turned into a vortex of red youki coming off of him. The power swirled around the mirrors and caused powerful cracks in the bridge.

Haku was stunned at the sheer power that erupted from the seemingly idiotic boy, _'What is this chakra! It's so foul! It feels…so evil!'_ That was true Haku shivered as she felt Naruto's bloodlust and desire to kill anyone and anything in sight.

Naruto was crouched over Sasuke the youki changing him, **"I'm gonna kill you!" **Suddenly…his eyes turned red completely with blue-green slits (Demon Inuyasha eyes)…His elongated canines became full length fangs and one of the upper two jutted from his upper lip…Naruto's hands healed and his fingernails became sharp claws…his whisker marks were now purple jagged stripes…The chakra took on the form of a giant demonic fox head with a sinister snarl on it's face…All the senbon popped out of his body…more changes happened as his hair suddenly lengthened and went from short and spiky to long and straight now stopping at his knees... it was no longer blonde now but a beautiful silver with crimson streaks and blond highlights and a few blond bangs as well..his human ears vanished... his hair covering where they once were...a pair of silver tipped with red and blonde dog-ears popped out of the top of his head. A Prussian blue crescent moon appeared on his forehead. Then to finalize his changes...4 foxtails the same color as his hair suddenly grew out from his tailbone without ripping his pants.

Haku was shocked while watching the change, _'His wounds are healing!' _She blushed noticing the ears and tails, _'I wonder if they are real?'_

Naruto looked back at her over his shoulder with pure bloodlust, **"You'll pay for this!"** his tails swished in the powerful wind created from his youki and his hair blew...

With Zabuza

Zabuza the demon of the mist who was currently in battle with Konoha Jonin Hatake Kakashi froze in mid charge feeling this demonic aura.

If Zabuza had eyebrows they'd be raised in shock, _'This chakra! What is it! Something foul...it's not Kakashi but something much stronger!'_

Kakashi was shocked, _'No is sensei's seal failing! It couldn't be! Sensei's a seal master!' _The Hatake then realized, _'The seal's still holding… this feels like the Kyuubi but it's not!'_

Mindscape

Within what looked like a damp sewer system mixed with a dungeon…A pair of massive crimson eyes opened for the first time in 13 years. Naomi stretched all though there wasn't any room in the cage to do much else…She shook like a giant dog causing water to fly from her fur and hit the already damp walls making them even wetter…When shaking didn't work she used the sheer heat from her youki to dry off fully and evaporated most of the water in the cage. The fox queen sensed an enormous demonic aura that felt similar to hers,**"_This aura! It's…Naru-kun's." _****_'Alright let's see how your life has been going so far my little kit...' _**She looked into her son's memories... Naomi was horrified at the horrors she witnessed…Naruto was beaten to near death almost every day and she saw how her child was held back during his academy education he was denied anything the other students received and most of the people either didn't care about him or hated his guts..and adding to the fact that Minato had made her son look like a bastard child of his...Naomi felt tears falling, **_'Oh my baby I'm so sorry! I knew they would give you trouble once I was sealed within you, but I never imagined the hatred was that _****_strong! My little kit... mommy will make it up to you and that's my promise of a lifetime!' _**The sorrow over the hell that was her son's life soon gave away to anger towards those who wronged him ...she was very pissed at the village, at herself, but mostly at Minato and Madara for their crimes…Naomi roared loudly, **"MINATO-TEME! MADARA-TEME! IF YOU TWO EVER SHOW YOUR FACES TO ME I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"** the water bubbled from her youki spking up Her fur spiked on end and her tails thrashed wildly…She calmed herself and began to send her youki through the seal…

With Naruto

The demonic boy felt a huge rush of anger throughout his body and threw back his head unleashing a loud roar. Shockwaves erupted from his mouth shaking the bridge. Then Naruto crouched on all fours like a dog or fox ready to pounce on it's prey.

Mizu no Kuni

A man wearing an orange mask and robe with red clouds on it shivered and not from the cold. He thought, _'I certainly hope Minato-kun's seal holds! Otherwise we'll be facing the wrath of a vengeful mother and as the saying goes hell hath no fury like a woman scorned especially when that woman happens to be capable of changing into a monstrous 500 foot tall fox and can obliterate entire nations with a single breath!'_

Hi No Kuni somewhere

A certain blond man suddenly shivered, _'Oh man! If my seal breaks...then unless I suddenly die from something else Naomi will murder me!'_

with Naruto

Naruto charged Haku on all fours easily crossing the distance between them…in just mere minutes. All the now demonic boy could think of was to kill the person in front of him. His claws were just itching to rip into some flesh.

Haku gasped, _'He's attacking!'_ She threw the senbon at the charging boy…But Naruto roared loudly and the senbon were deflected.

Haku was shocked, _'He deflected them with just his chakra!' _She made her image multiply into the other mirrors and attacked with another wave of senbon.

But the demonic boy used his strong tails to deflect each senbon…He rushed forward at Haku's mirror and shattered it with a snigle blow.

Naruto snarled and looked around for her. His ears twitched as he listened.

Haku dropped out of the highest mirror with her senbon aimed to stab him with…But Naruto easily flipped out of the way and grabbed Haku when she attempt to return to her mirror.

Naruto charged youki into his raised right hand and slugged Haku right in the face sending her right through her own mirror shattering it with the sheer force of the blow.

Haku slammed into the ground and shakily got to her feet facing what was to be her certain death…her mask starting to slowly crack and break apart…As did her jutsu slowly break with it's creator beaten…

Haku slowly rose to her feet, _'Zabuza-sama…I am no match for this boy…I have failed you…'_ Her mask soon shattered revealing her face.

Naruto charged at Haku again and leapt into the air…He came down with one hand poised to end her life his claws extended ready to rip her open…which he did quite easily...The demon boy tore Haku's throat open with his claws and then kicked her away. Haku died instantly...Naruto breathed trying to calm himself and soon his eyes returned to normal thought one of them was now golden and the other was red and of course they were slitted...the jagged purple stripes became lighter and smoother.

Naruto looked at his hand seeing the blood, _'What happened to me? What did I do?' _Suddenly Naruto felt himself being pulled into his mind to meet someone he's wanted to meet for years…his inner demon who happens to be his mother.

Mindscape

Naruto looked around…he was in what looked like Konoha's sewer system…rusted pipes adorned the walls and water was everywhere…he was even standing ankle deep in it…He then saw his new features reflected in the water...especially the two dog-ears on top of his head, "What the hell! What's happened to me?" He studied his features and reached up touching the dog-ears. they twitched at his touch. Naruto was stunned, "They're real...I think they're great..." He suddenly felt movement behind him and turned to see 4 tails swishing gently behind him, "Whoa I have tails now too..." He looked at his mismatched eyes in the water...the right was golden and slitted, the left was crimson. He took note of the six purple stripes replacing his whisker marks and the blue crescent moon on his forehead. Naruto suddenly felt a powerful youki and followed the strange gut feeling he got, _'I don't know why but…I feel like someone's in here besides me. I've had this feeling before...whenever I fell asleep.' _"Whoa!" He soon came to a massive gate with a paper as the lock.

"What's in here?" The young man wondered…suddenly a pair of massive crimson eyes appeared in the cage looking down at the boy…He got his answer…something huge laid within this cage.

Naruto knew he should be scared yet something told him not to be…a calm warm feeling…like he knew this creature…Soon Naruto watched as the eyes moved closer to the bars…revealing the huge head of an immense fox…It was indeed beyond huge just it's snout was larger than Naruto's whole body…He studied the immense creature in awe looking at the bright orange coloring of it's coat…visible even with the dim light…an orange-red light shimmered around the demon…

The fox spoke in a deep yet feminine tone, **"Welcome... to your mindscape Naruto-kun...now we have much to discuss."**

Naruto held up one hand, "Hold it… before we talk… let me change the scenery…I hate sewers!" He began to concentrate… the sewer and cage vanished replaced by a beautiful sunny forest not unlike the one around and in Konoha… with mountains clearly in the distance. The jinchuriki grinned, "Ah! Much better!" He always enjoyed hiding in the forest away from the mobs when he was little and felt more at home in the forest... the seal was still active but it was now a large collar around the fox's neck…Now that he had actual light…Naruto could now clearly see the giant fox in all it's glory…it was magnificent… with a bright orange coat that seemed to shine red-orange in the sun…Nine long tails were waving behind the great creature…it was sitting up on its haunches…

Naruto gasped realizing he was in the presence of the most powerful demon in existence. He whispered, "The Kyuubi No Yoko."

The giant fox nods, **"So you know who I am..."**

"Yeah you're the powerful demon fox that nearly destroyed Konoha 12 years ago...I learned about you during a mission to snuff out a traitor..." Naruto titled his head, "But...how come you're not trying to devour me?" He asked completely confused. Weren't humans it's favorite meal? Not like he was ever human in the first place but of course Naruto doesn't know that yet.

The Kyuubi looked surprised, **"Naruto-kun...why would you think that I would try and eat you?"** She certainly hoped her son didn't believe she just went out and devoured humans. Despite the rumors surrounding her Naomi did not eat humans...they were mainly water with a nasty bone crunch...if she wanted water all she had to do was find a lake and drink...what self-respecting demon would even actually consider human as edible? Naomi did actually eat a human once on a dare by one of her friends and threw up for the rest of that day afterwards...her stomach was not made to digest humans... she mainly hunted birds, rodents, and rabbits just like ordinary foxes do with the occasional chicken and livestock from human villages which was why she rarely ever approached human settlements...only the birds, rodents, and rabbits she hunted were almost large enough to match the three konoha boss summons in size and were demons like her...

To her shock Naruto shrugs, "Well...the villagers never allowed me buy any fresh food claiming if I ever accidently bit someone I might like their taste and eat them."

The Kyuubi was trembling as her red youki spilled out of her making Naruto shiver even though the KI wasn't even aimed at him. Then with an angry roar that should've sent Naruto flying (He somehow managed to stay on the ground) she felled several trees with one swipe of her claws. She was still trembling with the aftermath before calming down and causing her tails to once again return to their normal waving behind her.

Naruto gaped seeing how much damage caused with just one of the fox's claws. He was impressed, _'Wow! The Kyuubi is certainly worthy of it's title of the strongest of the nine bijuu!'_ .

Naomi said, **"As much as I wish for us to continue this talk Naruto-kun we do have much more to discuss..."**

Naruto smiled, "Yeah you said that earlier..."

The giant fox lowered her head soon laying down on her stomach with her head on her front paws…

**"Naruto-kun...do you... know who your family is?"** Naomi asked.

Naruto looked at her in shock, "My...My family? The old man is always saying I'm an orphan who lost his parents during your attack."

Naomi narrowed her eyes, **_'So that's the offical story they tell him...'_** **"Naruto-kun what if I were to tell you...they're wrong and that you actually have family left?"**

Naruto gasped, "You mean...I'm not an orphan? The old man lied to me?" Naruto felt several things right now..betrayal towards the hokage who he had once trusted like a grandfather and anger towards the people who claimed he didn't deserve a family and hope that if his family was alive that they loved him and would come for him...don't worry Naruto one of your family members is right in front of you...

Naomi knew who the 'old man' was from reading his memories. She nodded, **"Yes Naruto-kun they have lied to you all your life I'm sure you noticed your new features?"**

Naruto nodded, "Yeah why did my body change?"

**"Because Naruto-kun that is your true appearance...it's how you looked when you were born..." **Naomi knew this would probably be hard for her son to accept especially since he spent his whole life as a 'human'...believing his whisker marks and having her inside him were all that separated him from the others...

"My true appearance?" The boy looked down at his fingernails which now were sharp claws then looked into the lake...the purple stripes on his face, the blue moon on his forehead and the mismatched color of his eyes with slitted pupils and especially the dog-ears and 4 swaying tails behind him. Naruto was surprised, "Then I actually am a..."

Naomi nodded, **"Yes Naruto-kun...you are a demon."**

Naruto lowered his head and he began to tremble...Naomi looked worried about him until then a sound escaped Naruto...the sound was quiet but slowly grew...

Naruto threw back his head and laughed evilly... It sounded cold yet still psychotic and pure evil it sent an unexplained shiver down Naomi's spine and all the way down her Nine-Tails ...Naruto snickered darkly, "Hehehehehe, Well what do you know...the villagers are actually right! I never imagined the day! Me an ACTUAL demon! I always thought I was different than the others! Me the Demon of Konohagakure!" He grinned wickedly baring VERY impressive fangs.

He slowly turned his head to Naomi and Naomi gasped seeing complete insanity in her son's eyes though it was buried deep within a sea of pure coldness...and the desire for revenge on those who had caused him so much pain in his life...as well as something else she couldn't yet describe...

Naruto spoke now in a much more mature tone (Think Sesshomaru's voice), "So Kyuubi or should I call you Kaa-san? Mind explaining what happened on that day?"

Naomi gasped feeling hope rise in her chest, **"Naruto-kun...you know I'm your mother?"**

"It wasn't that hard to figure out... Your scent is very similar to mine and our youki feels alot alike...I'll assume you can shape-shift into a human form Kaa-san?" Naruto inquired.

Naomi smiled, **"Of course my little kit..." **Her youki began to surround her,** "Allow me to show you my human form Sochi..."**

Naomi's youki incased her into a red orb and the orb began to shrink down...soon it was no bigger than a person and a human silhouette was seen through and then the orb burst...revealing a young woman of unparalleled beauty...a goddess given human form...she had long crimson hair that stopped at her ankles. Blond streaks and highlights ran through her hair..four bangs of her hair accented her lovely face... two blond bangs covered her left eye, only showing her right eye, which was a very exotic crimson. While the longer bangs criss-crossed just above her chest..she wore a crimson furisode knee-length kimono with golden fox designs...the sleeves were 'detached' coming down to her knees and revealed her slender pale shoulders...she wore red shorts underneath and wore a fishnet mesh as her inner outfit...her large breasts were both covered and nicely revealed by her outfit...her busty figure would make even Tsunade of the Sennin green with envy. On her feet were black shoes. Her lips were coated in crimson lipstick and her nails had the same colored nail-polish. Naomi smiled at her son with a gentle grace unmatched by anyone. (Think Unohana's warm smile) "Well my kit what do you think?" Naomi asked slightly shy.

Naruto gave her a fanged grin, "I see where I get some of my good looks from Kaa-san and your power is so controlled in that form."

Naomi blushed at the praise, "Thank you sochi..." She then got down to business, "Alright Sochi you wanted to know why I attacked? It was because of the Yondaime Hokage..." Soon Naomi explained the whole issue to her son about Madara's and Minato's scheme. Naruto could tell his mother was not lying because memories came back to him his first memories of his parents holding him, then being taken from his mother by the Yondaime.

Naruto's eyes turned crimson with green slits, **"Those wretched worms...they have messed with the wrong family...Kaa-san I will kill them myself once I have become strong enough."**

"Oh Sochi!" Naomi wrapped her arms around her son in a warm embrace.

Naruto felt his mother's breasts pressing against him but thought nothing of it and wrapped his arms around her too. The two remained in the embrace for a while and then separated.

Naruto reached out for the seal around his mother's neck which was like a collar. He smiled, "Alright Kaa-san let's see if I can get rid of this seal..." He gripped the collar and began to send his youki through it. The seal glowed and at first remained strong. But then it began to melt under the acidic properties of Naruto's potent hybrid youki.

Suddenly Naruto turned as an arm gripped his and growled recognizing the Yondaime Hokage in the flesh. The demon kitsune/Inugami hybrid jumped away from Minato with a snarl and landed on all fours. His tails bristled.

Naomi glared with contempt at the blond mortal who screwed with her family.

Minato had a look of warning, "Don't you dare remove my seal boy...or else..."

Naruto sneered, "Oh really and what I do?"

Minato threw a kunai at Naruto only to have his kunai easily caught by one of Naruto's tails.

Naruto growled, "You forget _human_ this is my mind...in here I rule..." He snapped his fingers and instantly Minato's weapons all disappeared. He barely had enough of his chakra in this replica to use one Rasengan never mind his Hiraishin. With another snap of his fingers, Naruto drained Minato of the chakra he had in that replica. The boy grinned darkly, "Just wait until we meet in the real world Yondaime-teme I'll teach you the true meaning of fear!"

Minato felt himself fading away without his chakra to achor him here, "No...NOOOOO!" He screamed and soon vanished.

Hi No Kuni

A cloaked man groaned feeling weaker, "Ugh...damn that little brat!" _'I will find a way to make him suffer for this!'_

Naruto then went back to his mother, "Alright now where were we?" He gripped the seal and sent more of his youki through it. The collar melted away unleashing the seal and freeing his mother.

Naomi smiled, "See you outside Naru-kun..." She began to fade.

"Yeah see you out there Kaa-san..."

With that Naomi was gone from the mindscape...the mighty Kyuubi No Yoko was free to walk upon the earth once again...

Meanwhile

In a hospital room in Konoha hospital, Naruto's 'father' has awoken, Gintsuki rose up and grabbed his head rubbing it, "Oh...man...my head what happened last night?" Just then the memories came rushing back like a flood...Gintsuki clenched his fists, "You bastard Minato! You will regret betraying me!" He groaned as he stood up and grabbed his chest, "This body...how much longer will this last?" Gintsuki then left the room in a hurry and became a blue orb, _'Naomi-chan, Naruto...I'm on my way!' _Several people paid no mind to the blue orb flying above them heading the same direction of Team 7's departure.

* * *

><p>Alright now this is cool! Naruto has unsealed his mother! Next time Team 7 dies! Naruto's cruel wrath! Don't miss Naruto's shining moment!<p> 


End file.
